Avril Evans's Story
by dylancarter
Summary: Percy Jackson's little sister talks about crazy adventures with her friends from her version of camp half-blood/camp Jupiter.Percabeth is a big part of it. It's not just Avril. Characters from PJO and HOO are in it. Spoilers Contains spoilers. You were warned. You were so warned. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I'm bad at summerys, but I think it's worth it to check it out.
1. Chapter 3

**AN- first fanfic. Go easy on me please.**

**disclaimer- I don't own PJO but I sure wish I did! Well in this fanfic I own a couple characters, but all ideas came from Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2: Explanations/Unexpected Guest

* * *

He got up rubbing his nose. Only then did I realize that Liam and Jessica were giving me dirty looks. "What?!" I asked, annoyed. "What happened to the plan?!" Jess asked. "Yeah, what happened to being 'incognito'?" Liam asked, his fingers forming air quotes around incognito. "I was sick of watching you guys lose," I said. "We were fine," Jess said. "You didn't have my view," I argued. "Can we possibly save this for later?" Makenna interjected, looking over at Percy and Annabeth, who were staring to sit up groggily.

Jason knelt next to them. He cautiously felt Annabeth's forehead. She sat right up and glared daggers at him. He retracted his hand with wide eyes. He muttered and apology as he shook his head. Percy grabbed her hand and smiled. She timidly smiled back. "Hate to ruin the moment,'' I said looking at my brother with a smile, " bu-u-u-t we need to talk." Percy looked at me funny. Oh, I guess he didn't know I was his sister. Guess I shouldn't look at him like that. Well, like the mad idiot I am. "So..." I trailed on, wondering where to start. I decided to start with an introduction.

"Hi, I'm Avril. Avril Evans." Wow I sounded stupid. I continued on with, "Are you guys okay?" concern filling my voice. Percy was turning a sickly green. Annabeth's face was ashen. Percy groaned and Annabeth nodded slightly. "So anyway..." I continued awkwardly, "we live in the catacombs of Rome, but we figured you guys would need help." I felt myself sweating a little. I hate being put on the spot. "My dad is Poseidon..." Percy looked at me strangely for the umpteenth time in the last what? Fifteen minutes? "Oh, that's what he meant," he muttered. I didn't know how to respond. "Yeah so, there's a sewer duct that reaches to the catacombs in Rome and your ship is there right?" I asked looking at Leo. He nodded. "So you guys should come with us," I council used lamely. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hedge, Percy, and Annabeth all came to a silent agreement. Jason nodded. "So follow us," Liam said. I gave him a dirty look as he led the way to the bikes.

* * *

All the bikes were chained to a bike parking area, which seemed weird since we were just fighting a giant. We quickly unchained them. I grabbed my beach cruiser. I heard a little snippet of Percy and Annabeth's conversation. "You take the seat, I don't need it." He held the bike fro her as she climbed on and vice versa when he climbed on. "Onward!" I yelled continuing our normal jokes. Everything looked unexpectedly normal. The children of Ares/Mars were knocking each other over. The Aphrodite/Venus kids were riding slow and gossiping. The Apollo kids were racing each other. Just a normal day. I rode with Jess until Percy caught up to me, "So... Guess we're related." "Yeah," I answered, keeping my eyes on the horizon. "What did you mean when you said 'That's what he meant'?" I asked. "Oh after the titan war, my dad...well, out dad told me now he could send all his other children here," Percy answered. I cracked up laughing. "Are we there yet?" Nico had pulled his bike up next to mine. "Almost," I answered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were at the sewer duct. Although what I saw confused me. Were those dolphin mutations? And a man with a golden mask. I recognized him. I had a feeling he was grinning malevolently at me under his mask. I stepped of my bike. "Well, well, well," he said.

* * *

** AN: What cliffy? how could I? Sorry guys couldn't help it so R&R! I'll update soon (Hopefully.) Review the name of the "unexpected guest" for a prize. (Maybe if I can think of something.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**AN- first fanfic. Go easy on me please.**

**disclaimer- I don't own PJO but I sure wish I did! Well in this fanfic I own a couple characters, but all ideas came from Rick Riordan.**

**chapter 1: Bird's Eye-View  
**

* * *

Look, I didn't ask to be different. Even by demigod standards I'm different. It just keeps getting better. I've known I was a demigod since I was thirteen.

My name is Avril Evans. I was born and raised in London, England. My dad is the Greek god Poseidon. Yeah, my brother is the all-powerful Percy Jackson.

For, a fifteen year old I've been through a lot. All thanks to my crew of demigods living in the catacombs of Rome. Somehow I ended up the leader. I don't know how It's funny because I have a really hard time trusting people. Although, after you fight a freakin' giant together, you're pretty sure they always got your back. My best friends are Liam Holt, son of Apollo, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, And Jessica Bolton, daughter of Thantnos.

I remember years ago, I had barely turned 13 and it was my first big mission as the leader of the "Background Ninjas." (That's what we demigods living in the catacombs called ourselves.) Well, we knew about the big "Prophecy of Seven" or "Great Prophecy" were and we knew who the demigods in it for-told about were. That's when I meant my half-brother. I expected him to hate me. Just an annoying 13 year old, but he accepted me immediately. Even to this day when I ask him he still won't tell me why he accepted me that quickly.

We met two summers ago, just when he and his girlfriend, Annabeth, closed the doors of death from the inside. (a/n: They did it by holding the door handles behind their backs and pulling the doors closed) Nico and Jessica began to shut the outside doors themselves. Although, they didn't notice when Arachne jumped over all four of them. She charged at Annabeth, who seemed aware, but too weak to do anything to stop the advancing attack. If Percy noticed, he didn't let on. Nico and Jessica tried to stop Arachne, but suddenly earth-borne surrounded them. I watched in horror from my ledge... Oh yeah... Never explained that. OK, here it goes: You know how Poseidon is also the earth-shaker? Well, Percy has water-power, I have earth-power. So anyway, I had climbed up the marble wall of the House of Hades, and made a ledge. I stood on the ledge with my bow drawn. I almost let the arrow I had notched snap forward, but my secrecy was vital to the plan. I had no choice but to watch and hope someone else noticed,but Jason and the rest of the seven were occupied with the giant, and the "Background Ninjas" were fighting the thousands of earth-borne in the temple of Hades. I hated sitting out. The only reason I was was because Jess, (Jessica) Nico, and Liam convinced me. We knew Gaea was after me. She wanted me for my ability over the earth.

Suddenly, Sarah, daughter of Athena, rode her bike in. (That's how we traveled.) She rode in, and jumped off just as Arachne's pincers to Annabeth's neck. Sarah picked up some of Arachne's silk and started to weave it around her into a cocoon. Then notched an arrow and shot the silk to the ceiling keep Arachne hanging from the roof. I had to fight to contain my laughter. Then I looked around again. Everyone else wasn't doing to well, say for the seven of the prophecy. The giant was finished, but I couldn't take it anymore. I climbed down from my Avril-made ledge. I slung my bow over my shoulder.

"Enough!" I screamed clapping my hands together and stomping my right foot. AS a result of my actions, holes under the earth-borne and swallowed them, sparing the demigods. I smiled smugly. That trick had never worked out before. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Hedge looked at me, eyes wide in surprise. I smiled, but then Percy groaned. Knowing he was my brother, I looked over concerned. A couple children of Apollo were fixing up the injured. No deaths occurred. _Good, good_, I thought. I looked at Nico, and straight up punched him in the face.

"That's for getting captured," I answered in my accent at his puzzled face. He rubbed his nose and murmured "Guess I deserved that."

* * *

**AN- So? What did ya think? R&R! I know that was a weird place to end but that's all I got for now!**


End file.
